Alicia
|-|Alicia= |-|Awakened Form= Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Alicia, epithet "the Black" Origin: Claymore Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human/Yoma Hybrid, Awakened Being, Former Claymore No. 1 of The Organization Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Excellent Swordsmanship, able to enhance her stats with Yoki, can sense Yoki, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immortality (Type 1), Shapeshifting (Can transform into an awakened form where she gains bladed appendage equipped with smaller blades which vibrate at high-speeds), Soul Link (has a strong connection to her twin sister, Beth, who contains her soul when she awakens and can bring her back from her awakened state) Attack Potency: Small Town level via power-scaling (powerful enough to be considered an Abyssal One, her awakened form is noted to possess excessive cutting power even by Riful's standards) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (had enough speed to evade Riful's attacks and the The Destroyer's parasitic spines) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Town Class (casually tore apart Dauf and Riful) Durability: Small Town level via power-scaling Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended human melee range with sword, further when awakened (due to size) Standard Equipment: A Claymore sword (chainsaw hands when Awakened) Intelligence: Years of martial arts training and experience hunting Yoma Weaknesses: Lacks a "sense of self" and independent thought to a great extent, needs Beth to keep a psychic leash on her when she awakens or else she'll go berserk and kill everything Notable Attacks/Techniques: Yoki (Demon Energy): The energy of a yoma. When a Claymore is created she assimilates the yoma yoki. The claymores uses yoki to use special skills like increasing their strength and speed: the more yoki used, the bigger the boost, but the distortion induced by the yoki released is also increased proportionally. Moreover, the claymore also gradually loses her human self to the yoma within her the more yoki she uses; if they go beyond a certain point, they will 'awaken' and completely loose touch with their human self. Many Claymore also uses their yoki to make special moves. *'Soul Link:' An ability involving two Claymores in which one awakens, the other contains the soul of the awakened Claymore which causes tedious work for the one holding it. This allows the one who awakened to revert back to human form, therefore allowing for controlled awakening. Alicia has been learned to achieve this with her twin sister, Beth, and usually serves as the awakened-half of the Soul Link. *'Awakened Form:' Alicia is able to access this form at will, and through her sister, is able to return back to her human form. In this form her powers are considerably augmented, and she also possesses blades on her arms which contain many small blades vibrating at rapid speeds, allowing her to greatly enhanced cutting ability. Note: Not to be confused with the character of the same name from Bullet Witch Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Claymore Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Chi Users Category:Immortals Category:Female Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Shapeshifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Insectoids